Like Night and Day
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: Sesshomaru finds Kagome randomly on one of his hunts and Rin begs him to keep her around. Will these two ever get along? Especially when she can't remember a thing? Sess/Kag


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, or anything else for that matter. L

**Summary**: Sesshomaru finds Kagome randomly on one of his hunts-passed out-and Rin begs him to keep her around. It's hard to cope on your own when you've had amnesia and can barely remember your own name, let alone what happened. A love story.

**A/N**: I miss writing my Inuyasha stories. So I'm going to try this idea out and hope I actually get somewhere with it this time haha. It's a cute little love story with a crazy plot. It's a little slow at first, and very confusing, but it gets better. Promise.

* * *

_Like Night and Day_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**: Expect the Unexpected

**T**he woods were rather quiet, oddly quiet. The sun was peeking out above the trees, its' light creeping in through holes between the leaves. The fresh scent of trees and flowers blowing in the wind encircled the area, giving to a new day. But morning was nearly over, and the hunt was just beginning. Nothing about this day was different than any other.

A little girl with long, dark brown hair twirled in circles as she ran off farther into the woods. "You'll never catch me!" Her bare feet ran over the cold grass and right over sticks, the crunching sound echoed off as she kept going.

"Rin, Rin! Get back here!" The short green imp yelled as he persistently chased her down.

She started to giggle, "You'll never catch me." She quickly ducked down into a bush, her small head peering out as she watched him run by her hiding spot. For a little girl, she was pretty clever.

"Where did she go? Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if I don't find her…" He waddled off to keep looking, staff in hand.

Making sure the coast is clear, she dipped out behind the bush and was about to head back when something caught her eye. Curious, she tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes.

"It looks like a girl." Rin, as interested as she was, hurried over to the clearing, only to find a woman.

"Oh no, she looks hurt! I must find Lord Sesshomaru, he will help her." She scampered off, calling Sesshomaru's name as she darted through the woods.

Along the way she saw Jaken lazily leaning against a tree. "Oh, Jaken, what are you doing? We need to find Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl explained. She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him up. "We got to hurry."

"Not again…" She was literally dragging him on the ground as they found their way to Sesshomaru. He was perched on the ground next to Ah and Un. His eyes were closed, but opened as soon as Rin came into view.

"What's wrong, Rin?" he asked casually.

"I found a girl in the woods, she looks hurt." Her expression looked worried. "Please, can we go help her?"

He arched an eyebrow. "A girl?"

"I don't know what she's talking about, I was chasing her all around the woods until she decided to-"

Jaken stopped talking as Sesshomaru arose, his expression non-changing. "Take me to her." If there was a girl, it was weird that he couldn't smell her scent around the area. If anything, it intrigued him.

Rin nodded, running off once again until she came upon the same place she found the girl minutes earlier. "See, Lord Sesshomaru?"

It was the same girl as before. Long, black hair flowed down her sides, her bangs messily adorned her face. Her pale skin reflected her calm facial features.

"Milord, this looks a lot like that girl that followed your younger half-brother around." Jaken pointed out. He took his staff and lightly tapped her arm to see if she would budge. She stirred, moving one of her arms to her stomach, the other at side.

Sesshomaru got a little closer to her, eyeing her suspiciously. It was indeed Inuyasha's girl. A large wound penetrated her left leg, a long cut from the top of her thigh to her knee. The blood was dried, but the wound didn't look that old. There was a little blood dried in her hair and some on her face, but there didn't seem to be any more cuts.

"What should we do?" Rin questioned. "I could go get something to clean her up with."

"Go do that, Rin."

She smiled up and him and nodded. "I'll be right back!"

"What's her name, Kagome, I think that annoying brother of yours called her?"

"Hnn, perhaps."

Kagome stirred a little more, and then her eyes slowly opened. There was no hi, hello, where am I, from her mouth.

She sat up and screamed. "W-who the hell are you?"

"How dare you talk to Sesshomaru like that, you wench!" Jaken yelled in spite of the other youkai.

"How dare you talk to _me_ like that." Jaken was just about as tall as Kagome was when she was sitting. She stared at him for a second, trying not to laugh.

"Do you hear this girl?" he asked angrily, his question obviously pointed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tried to hide that fact that he was slightly amused. This girl had some nerve.

"Don't you know who he is, girl?"

She tilted her head to the side, giving the taiyoukai a one-over. "No - ouch!" She whined, rubbing her head. He eyes wandered to her leg where a huge gash covered the upper half. She cringed just staring at it.

Something was odd about this situation. If he didn't know better, it would seem that she had lost her memory. Or something of the sort.

"Where am I?" she inquired. "And what did you do to me you _little imp_?" She tried to stand up, but barely made it halfway when her leg gave out. "Damn it."

Seconds later Rin came back with some water and a bandage wrap she found by Ah and Un.

"You're awake!" The little girl said happily.

Sesshomaru took them from her and sat down by Kagome. Without even asking her, he poured the water all over her cut. She tried her best not to scream.

"What are you doing?" she argued.

"Healing you." His voice held no emotions.

"You could be a little bit more gentle, y'know." She crossed her arms over her chest. For being hurt and not knowing who she was, she had a lot of spunk to talk to him like that. And that fact that he was healing her, god knows why he was helping a human.

"Hmph."

"Hnn." He merely ignored her.

"Such a conversationalist." She snorted.

"He's Lord Sesshomaru, he'll make you all better. What are you doing out here all alone?" Rin asked innocently.

That's when realization hit her. "I…I don't know." Her face scrunched together as he lifted her leg up to tighten the bandage around her leg.

"Done." He turned around to walk away. Whatever was going on with her, it was not his problem to deal with. His younger half-brother would come around looking for her sooner or later.

"Do you, know my name, by chance…?" The older girl asked, looking down at the ground.

"Hmm…Rin's not sure. Hold on."She held her pointer finger up and ran up to Jaken and jumped on him. "What's her name?"

"Kagome, that little wench." Jaken spurted out angrily.

"Kagome huh…sounds, familiar? I think?" She sat there for a moment, her mind elsewhere. _Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? Ughh. This is just my luck._

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going?" Rin ran up to him and started to pull on his tail. "She looks lonely, can we keep her?"

He glanced toward where we she was sitting. Her eyes looked lost, starring into nothing. Her attitude seemed to have faded away. He rubbed his temples and tried to keep in a sigh. Humans were such weird creatures. His emotions, their thoughts, he didn't understand.

"Of course." Only for Rin.

She smiled her toothy grin up at him and bound over to give her the good news. The human girl smiled up at her, and even though she didn't think Sesshomaru was looking, she smiled at him too and whispered a quiet _thank you_.

* * *

The two seemed to be lost in conversation. Rin would point out every little thing and tell Kagome about it. Sesshomaru listened half heartedly, a little intrigued. The little girl was very happy to have another girl around.

"-and you can pick flowers with me. Now I won't have to bathe alone."

Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru still didn't understand how Inuyasha's girl had wound up in his hunting area. He would think his brother could take better care of his woman than that. The only way to solve this was to get her back to him immediately.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do we really have to keep her along?" Jaken asked.

"Rin enjoys her company." He simply stated.

Jaken grumbled and continued walking.

"We're camping here for the night," the taiyoukai announced.

* * *

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru leaning against the tree, his eyes closed, his silver hair swaying in the light breeze. The mark on his face proved him to be a youkai. She blushed when she realized he was looking at them.

"Why are your cheeks turning red, Kagome-sama?" Rin questioned, confused.

"N-no, no reason. Just uh, thinking about something." She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

Sesshomaru continued to watch them. His interest was perking up the more he did.

"Do you ever feel lonely?" The girl asked out of the blue.

Kagome stared down at Rin, a small smile claiming her lips. "I can't remember much of anything, so I have no reason to."

"Me either! Sesshomaru-sama found me and ever since I've been happy. I hope you're happy with him too." She got up and went to sit by Ah and Un.

"Hmmm, Sesshomaru, why does that sound so familiar…" She looked over at him one more time before curling up on the grass and falling asleep.


End file.
